Here I Go Again
by XxcorrsxX
Summary: takes place after chapter 431, Ichigo just joined the excution group and is going to get his powers back, he learns the mysteries of his father's past and eventually go back to the soul society be a captain and get Rukia pregnant- what? Ichiruki
1. Chapter 1

my first story in a year or so! if any of you (most likely not) were to read my previous stories you would notice that I only finished one and didn't like any of them except for this one and a merlin story so, dont expect me to update i will most likely not, I'm just bored right now

ok so the summary: takes place after around chapter 431, Ichigo just joined the excution group and is going to get his powers back, he learns the mysteries of his father's past, why he has such power, and eventually go back to the soul society. there, eventually, he'll become a captain and get with Rukia. she may even get pregnant-what?

disclaimer: i don't own (i dont really think i need a disclaimer but in most stories that i see they have one so I'm just going to jump on the bandwagon and put it there also)

* * *

Ichigo stands in the room with the four figures after the one just tells him that they want to restore his powers.

"What? Why the hell do you guys want to restore my powers?" Ichigo is skeptical, "You probably just want me to gain them back so you came use me somehow and I'm not letting you do anything till you tell me your motives."

"Relax Kurosaki-san, we're not going to use you in anyway. We're just following orders really." The man behind him was the one who set him up to come here, he had black hair that was slicked back and fell to his shoulders. Ichigo knew him as Ginjo Kugo. He walked around Ichigo to join his comrades in the back of the room. A tall dark haired man with an eye patchwas standing behind a bar, cleaning a glass. A woman with long black hair was lounging in the back on a sofa. On a table sat another man wearing all black. His eyes not able to be seen under his hat with blond locks coming out of it.

"Orders? Who would give you orders to do that, and who would follow their leader so blindly that they-"

"Honestly, you ask way too many questions Kurosaki-san. Just rest assured that we're not going to use, harm, or threaten you or your family and friends," he rolled his eyes at the teenager. "Now then, lets me explain a little bit about why. For one, you will soon turn 18"

"What does that have to do with anthing?"

"You're half shinigami, people who are half shinigami live in the world of the living until they mature to the age of 18. During this time they become spiritually aware and start to gain their powers. When turning the age of 18 the living world body dies and they are only a shinigami. You, have lost all of your power since the winter war; so when time comes for you to turn 18, you'll just die. As for the person who ordered us to do this, the Spirit King has selected you to be his heir."

"Wh-what do you mean heir?"

"You really don't know anything about your family do you? Your father is the son of the Spirit King," Ginjo Kugo chuckled as Ichigo's eyes went wide. "It's obvious that your father doesn't intend to take over the thrown and care after his daughters here instead. So, he chose you thinking you proved yourself more than enough in the winter war. My fellow members in this room and I are members of the royal guard"

"Damn, I'm a prince... that sounds so...gay."

"Anyhow," Ginjo started again, "We'll be training you for two months, or however long it takes you to be on par with how you were when you fought Aizen, and then take you to visit your grandfather to learn how to rule. The fact that you will be prince will be hidden from everyone in the soul society until your 18th birthday, where a huge celebration will be held and your identity revealed."

"Huh, okay, I guess I'm cool with that. So, how are we going to get my powers back?" asked Ichigo a little curious.

"Same way Urahara did."

"Fuck"

* * *

Ichigo sighed, he was once again in a damned huge hole in the ground with his soul chain shattered. He had already attempted at getting out a few times without any luck.

"Ugh, this is a pain in the ass. How did I do this the last time?" Ichigo flinched as another chain ate away sending a shooting pain in his chest. He sat down and thought or a while only to remember that he managed to get his powers back at the last possible second and formed a hollow inside him. Great, now i have to worry about that asshole again. Then he felt another consciousness press against his own, he groaned recognizing who it might be.

_**Need my help King?**_

_Fuck off._

_**You needed me last time.**_

_Just get me into spirit form._

Ichigo shot out of the hole with tremendous speed and landed on the ground above with his hollow mask on. A second later a force slammed into him, only blocking the foreign sword with his out of reflex sliding backwards.

"I see it didn't take you as long as last time to get your powers back, and you're able to summon your hollow mask. Maybe it wont take you long at all to get where you left off after all," a familiar voice declared as it pushed Ichigo back further, sliding him into rock wall. His hollow mask shattered at the impact.

_**Still weak as usual.**_

"Urahara?" He groaned regaining balance back to his feet. One thing he didn't miss about being a shinigami: all the bruises and beatings that went along with it.

"I figured he would be the best choice in training since he has before and he said that he owned you one." Ginjo was sitting on top of a large rock watching the show as it went. "Also his machine for speeding up the bankai process should serve useful."

"Ugh great, here I go again." Ichigo with sealed sword in hand charged at Urahara having some serious deja vu.

* * *

eh not too bad for the first chapter so I think, but i rather know wut you think, so review, right now

no idea when i'll update again, maybe it'll be tomorrow, maybe it'll be next year, if i get reviews than i'll b more likely to update and i'll put a bigger chapter up

coraline out


	2. Chapter 2

wow... i'm really surprised at how fast i got reviews, they were like... instant.

**Animelover1739: ** thank you, it means a lot!

**Aizawa Ayumu Oz Vessalius:** hah Rukia pregnant is not for a while but it will eventually get to that point

**keiranasmith:** i know right! i was wondering the same thing, and it took way to long for ichigo to even find out that his dad was a shinigami

**MadameAnimeLover18:** actually i did start right away

**Always Keep the Faith:** haha your review made me smile, random tid bits of information are fun like that

**Kurosaki Anne: **as u wished

**Sakurabankai:** thank you =] and thank you for reviewing

and thank you to anyone that put this on favorites and alerts

just for you guys i'm updating

* * *

Ichigo barely managed to get up before Urahara slammed into him again with another swipe of his sword. They've been at it for two hours, Ichigo didn't think he'd be _this_ rusty. There was a small gash above his eye and a few scraps here and there. He used both hands to push Urahara's blade back and shunpo away to attempt to slash his teacher from behind. Of course it didn't work, but it was a nice try.

"Geez Ichigo, you're loosing your touch." Urahara blocked the attack easily and spun around which slashing his sword. Ichigo blocked and jumped backwards. _Ugh, at this rate I'm not going to get anywhere. He's a captain and I haven't even been able to summon my shikai yet. _One thing that hasn't gone away in Ichigo's year and a half break was his speed, he shunpoed in circles around Urahara as an attempt to either confuse him or find an opening. He found the latter happened and charged in full force. Urahara's eyes widened and barely blocked. Ichigo pushed harder at impact and sent Urahara flying back into a rock wall.

Meanwhile, sitting atop of his perch, Ginjo watched in amusement. His cell phone in hand.

"_So how's my grandson doing so far?"_

"Not so bad considering it's his first day. You can see a bit of improvement here and there but he still has a long way to go. After he manages to get his shikai we should be in good shape and it wont take long to get his bankai. We're assuming that once he talks to Zengetsu the rest should come almost instantly and we can teach him the more advanced powers that the royal family has." He looked down to where the two shinigami were training. Ichigo has yet another cut that is located on his shoulder blade, bleeding quite heavily. As for Urahara, Ichigo _finally_ managed to cut him in the middle of his chest. They both charged at one another, one looking like he was having the most fun he had in a while and the other just plain irritated.

The're blades connected and pulled back three time, neither one getting close to cut the other. Urahara disappeared from Ichigo's sight and he felt a pain on his left arm. He spun around now aware that there was now a shallow cut coming from his shoulder to his elbow. Urahara was still to fast for him to see at the moment and only caught a glance at him before he was kicked low in the gut. _So close_. He flew back and tumbled on the ground a few times before momentum was lost. Getting into pushup position he tried rise from the ground but only flopped to the other side via a foot smashed into his face.

"Come on Kurosaki-san, you're not putting all of your effort into this." Sitting up Ichigo rubbed his now red right cheek.

"You kidding me, I'm doing the best I can."

"I don't think so. You have loads more determination when Rukia-chan was kidnapped. Does this mean I should go find your beloved and get the into danger somehow only to be rescued by you again?" Urahara smirked knowing that this did the trick, Ichigo's cheeks started to flush out of embarrassment and anger. _I can't believe he's still trying to deny his affection for her or even the fact that he misses her._

_Ugh, that's it!_ Ichigo focused all his attention on building up his reiatsu and forcing it into his sword. His bright blue reiatsu was swirling like wind forming a sphere around him growing bigger by the second. When the dust settled he stood there tall and proud and a smirk pulling at his lips with his released zanpakuto in hand.

**Hello again Ichigo**

* * *

At the end of the day Ichigo was laying down on the ground, his cuts now bandaged up and he was fighting sleep. They were taking a break from training since Urahara was being a 'wuss' according to Ichigo. Let's just say that Urahara got his ass kicked pretty badly after that last remark.

"So do any of you know anything about the group that's been attacking my friends?" He couldn't resist asking, if it wasn't for that, he wouldn't have join these people in the first place.

"To start off, they are from the soul society and they're a bit of a different group" Urahara started while slowly leaning back on a rock.

"Che, nothing new there." He figured this will be the typical situation he gets into. A crazed group of people get their hands on some sort of power, ends up 'never seen before.' Somehow they pick a bone with him and he has to fight them all.

"Eh, you have in a way fought people like this before. They are like the assassins who fought you with the bakoto."

"In what way?"

"Well they're assassins."

"Let me guess, they want to kill me somehow because I'm the prince and they're hurting my friends to get me to come out." Ichigo sat up fully awake now, stretching and poking his bandages wounds.

"Cor-rect. Anyway, the weapon that they use is kind of like kido, except they don't have enchantments. Each one of them is able to control a different type of element, like earth, water, wind, ice, electricity, ect. Not much else is known about them except for that."

"An opponent without and materialized weapon huh? Sounds easy enough to fight them."

"Don't underestimate them Kurosaki-san."

"Yeah, yeah."

They sat there for a while longer, enjoying the quietness. They both know that in a while they wont be getting any of that for a while.

"Well now that, that has been explained, lets go back for some good old training!" Urahara showed enthusiasm by hopping up from his place but his face was hidden by his fan.

"Fun"

* * *

_It's been getting so boring around here lately. There's no villians or any type of threat for the past year and a half. _Rudia sighed, leaning on a railing outside of her office. She's now the vice- captain of the 13th division. Her brother finally allowed Ukitake-tiachou to promote her to an seated officer, but never did she imagine to be the lieutenant. _I wonder how Ichigo's been doing._ She sighed again at the thought of him. Only once did she attempt to visit him.

It was before she was promoted and was sent on a small mission with a few other members of her squad. They finished up early and Rukia couldn't resist to see how her former partner and rescuer was doing. He was actually smiling now... that was rare even when she was around him. _He must be a lot happier not having to worry about hollow, spirits, or if his friends are in danger. Must be happier... without me. Now he can find a normal girl to be with, one from his world. Maybe he finally accepted Orihime's feelings for him._

She pushed away from the railing and slowly made her way back to the Kuchiki manor. Without anything to distract her but walking, her mind wandered thinking of how Ichigo's life is now and how much she missed him. Rukia knew that Ichigo wanted to live for once like a normal human, not having to worry about something like the afterlife and all the chaos that goes with, but deep down in her heart she hoped that he missed this place and wanted to come back. He changed everything so drastically around her. Even though she got to know him for only six months he changed everything. She was no longer depressed and blamed herself for Kaien's death. He made such a deep impression to everyone in the higher ranks and helped the society in so many ways. He saved all worlds from destruction, but the only thanks he ever got was to loose all of those powers.

The visords were now aloud to enter the soul society again, to come and go as they pleased. Only Shinji, Kensie and Hiyori desided to stay and fill in positions to help the ranks. Hiyori was currently running the 5th division as temporary captain with Momo as her lieutenant. Once they find a proper captain, Hiyori will become the lieutenant and Momo the 3rd seat. The Gotei 13 figured that the whole entire war effected and stressed Momo deeply and figured best take her down a seat or two and give her some help while they were looking for a new captain. Shinji was now captain of the 3rd division and Kensie was the 9th's. Hisagi was very enthused about having his idle as his captain now.

Other than that, ever since the winter war ended it's just been utter monotony and bordom. Not to mention the paperwork.

* * *

review please =] i like you guys a lot better than the other categories i wrote for

i checked spellcheck and it thinks Ichigo should be Ichneumon. i am so easily amused, what the heck does that mean anyway?

jeez i dislike writing fight scenes, i like watching and reading them, but not writing them, its so much easier to just ramble about a random subject, next chapter will hav a great reference in it, if u ever want me to put a reference in this i will most certainally do it as long as i know what you're talking about

"You get more respect if your back is erect" hahaha quote of the day, i love lil kid shows


	3. Chapter 3

Oh yippe, I'm updating, ON MY BIRTHDAY! Time for responses to reviewers:

**Aizawa Ayumu Oz Vessalius:** haha the grandfather's one of the first things i talk about in this chapter

**EaglefootMoonflightVipertail:** I don't really think people like the latest chapter just cause there's no fighting and/or Ichigo has no powers. But eh, I like being accurate with where I start a story so I decided to start where it left off from the last point I read.

**thatlazybum:** ok i'll try my best to make them longer

thank you to: **Zek88, keiranasmith, falconrukichi, Miku Alli**, and **Zangetsu50 **for reviewing

**(READ THIS EVERYONE)** Okay, so I confused myself in the first chapter. Ichi doesn't have 6 months to train before he's 18 its actually 2 1/2. Me and my friend were talking about this and came up with this conclusion. It's because 17 months from January is May. So, that's where it starts and if I'm getting this wrong again, I dont care because I'm sticking with this. It will also move the plot along faster.

* * *

_It's been a two weeks now since I joined Xcution. I think it's almost time I faced these bastards that are hurting my friends. My powers are now back to the way they were after I rescued Rukia and the Soul Society learned about Aizen. That means I have Bankai and little control over my hollow. Learning Bankai didn't take until the last second like it did the first time. However, it still was a pain in the ass. Also, the members of the Royal guard, except for Ginjo, split themselves up to watch over each of my friends. None of them have been in any danger lately, which means I'm not rushed into my training. Now, I can learn everything the way I'm supposed to instead of getting the hang of half of it while facing a near death situation. Rukia always did say that I was too reckless..._

"You're making great progress Kurosaki-san, at this rate you should be able to meet with your grandfather in two months," Ginjo walked to where Ichigo was resting on the training ground. Since Ichigo could now communicate with his Zanpakuto, he's training with Zangetsu rather than Urahara, but the shop keeper stuck around anyway to annoy Ichigo and give him updates on what the assassins were doing.

"Really? Awesome, what's the old man like?"

"Well, he's actually kind of like you. He was a reckless idiot when he was young and if it wasn't for the new Central 46 and Captain Yamamoto he probably still would be. Also, like you, he doesn't really respect anyone and calls everyone by thier first name. It's kind of funny how each male in your family is so radical with their decisions. You all tend to do something that has never been done before. Your grandfather made his own dimension, your father had half human, half shinigami children, and you are a blend of human, shinigami, and hollow and in the past have been more synced with your hollow than any of the other visords.

"Anyway, your grandfather grew up with Yamamoto and they are close friends. Yet they practically never see eye to eye. Yamamoto tends to be a stickler for the rules."

"Hmph, so I've noticed."

Ginjo smirked, "Yes, and your grandfather is a rebel but he has toned it down since he's aged. He also realized that his time to pass will soon come so he was looking for the proper heir to take over for him. You were picked not only because you remind the king of when he was young but he also reviewed all the details written down about you from all the reports in the soul society that he... ugh, borrowed from Yama-jii. I think once you meet him, you'll get along with him quite well. Once you move to the Soul Society, you will further your training with both your grandfather and Yamamoto. I'm pretty sure Yama-jii won't tolerate it if you know nothing of the history of the soul society and the rules that they have. Even if he doesn't expect you to follow them. You'll also need to know how to act like a prince when seen in public. Along with certain duties that have to be carried out."

This didn't seem so bad to Ichigo. Just as long as he didn't have to deal with a power crazy psychopath like Aizen, he was fine with it.

"Oi, Ichigo! The gate is ready for you to go to the Soul Society and take on the assassins." Urahara called from the top of the ladder.

* * *

Ichigo stood at the base of Sokyoku hill, wearing reiutsu dampeners so he could walk around without anyone noticing him. No one was supposed to know he had gained his powers back. Within a few minutes of searching, he found the cave entrance to the assassin's lair. "Jeez how many secret caves are hidden on this hill anyway." So, he set off into the cave. Determined to take down the person that insisted on messing with him.

The cave started so dark he couldn't see is hand right in front of him but after a while of walking blindly, he saw a light ahead at the far end of the passageway. He figured it was best to go to it so he could be seen by some of the henchmen. Ichigo could easily take them down and get some information out of them. He's dealt with fighting multiple enemies at once before so this couldn't be any different if he came into that situation.

He came into the light of the room. It was a medium sized round room that had three passage openings. Ichigo contemplated on which to take when he heard a voice coming far down one of the halls. He decided to take that one and shunpoed down it. The hall was about a half a mile long ending at the entrance of a large room filled with supplies. Crates and barrels in various sizes were stacked up several feet with some of its components littering the ground. A man with brown layered shoulder length hair wearing a silver kimono stood by a specific pile of goods with a clipboard in hand.

"Why am I always stuck with this job?" he sighed.

"Hey you!" The man whirled around. The first thing he saw was orange hair.

"K-k-kurosaki I-ichigo," he stammered dropping his clipboard.

"Better believe it. Now, I hope you wouldn't mind answering a few questions of mine."

"I'm afraid I can't do that, you'll have to defeat me first."

"Jeez, how many times have i heard that sentence, would it kill people to make things easier for once? All this is getting so clique." Ichigo rolled his eyes pulling out Zangetsu from behind him.

"We are unlike anything you've fought before, my comrades and I fight with the elements. I am Takushima Mori and my element is the wind." Takushima declared this proudly and puffed out his chest.

"Actually I have, there was a bount i fought once that had the power to control the wind." Ichigo recalled the power crazy old man.

"Well this time will be different! I will show you how weak that bount was." He placed his hands a half a foot apart and close to his chest, gathering wind in between the space. He thrusted a hand forward sending the ball of wind towards Ichigo who simply swiped his arm to hit it. The ball did absolutely nothing and vanished.

"Really? Because that wasn't even close to half of what the other guy could do." Takushima starred at Ichigo with his mouth open.

"W-well then, take this!" he sent yet another ball of wind in Ichigo's direction. Ichigo once again held out his hand to deflect it but instead of hitting Ichigo, it went around him and hit the supplies behind him. The ball crashed into some barrels stacked on one another, which started to tip. Soon they were upon Ichigo who was buried.

"Looks like you should've done a barrel roll! Haha!" Ichigo burst through the heavy barrels a few moments later.

"OK. One, that was a reeeeeally lame pun, and two, I hate that game."

Ichigo was irritated by that last move. He just wanted this guy knocked out already. So... "Getsuga Tensho!" Takushima Mori was bombarded by the attack and hit the far wall hard. Ichigo slowly approched his opponent smirking. _He finally shuts up._

"Now, are you going to answer my questions?"

"...Maybe... don't kill me."

"I won't if you tell me. Where can I find the head of this organization?" Takushima was slowly falling into unconsciousness, Ichigo hope he was awake long enough to tell him.

"She's... She's at the... bottom level... of the cavern."

"Thanks."

A moment after Ichigo knocked out his opponent another man rushed into the room and yelled, "Hold it right there! This is as far as you go!"

"Ugh, this is going to go how it usually does, isn't it? I'm going to have to fight every single subordinate to get to the leader."

"Pretty much."

"Well fuck that! You guys are a waist of my time. I'm taking down this leader of yours down. Now."

"But wait, you can't do that! Its against the-"

"Screw the rules! I'm a prince. Therefore, I have money." Ichigo fired a Getsuga Tensho at the floor of the cave and jumped through the hole.

* * *

Eventually after running around the assassin's lair Ichigo finally came across the leader. How did he know this? Well, there was this huge dark room with a long staircase leading up to a thrown and on each side of the staircase was a big torch. Yeah... someone really likes being a clique evil villain, but it didn't really matter to him because it made finding whoever his opponent was easier.

"So, I take it you're the person I need to fight in order to stop these assassination attempts."

"Correct Kurosaki Ichigo."

"And just who might you be? I at least should know who I'm fighting and why they have a quarrel with me."

"I am Kimiko Tohomiko.* All of the members here are beautiful creations of the wondrous lord Aizen. He had an experiment that involved combining Shinigami and their Zanpakutos together and we are the result of that." She paused, as if for dramatic effect. "The reason we fight you, to put it frankly, is to finish what Aizen started. To annihilate the royal family. Which I'm going to begin by killing you." As the figure was explaining, it got up and started walking down the large staircase. Once stepping into the light revealed a small Japanese girl with long black hair and crystal blue eyes. She wore a red kimono and her hair was fixed down.

"Che, you wish." Ichigo took his defensive stance with his sword out and ready to strike.

"Now, now. Let's not begin fighting quite yet. Why not change atmospheres? I'd hate to see this room get destroyed."

"What? Fine, whatever, can we just fight and get this over with already?" His opponent shunpoed out of the room and he quickly followed growing more irritated. They stopped at a large open room that looked like it was meant for sparing. He stopped. Something was strange about this. There was some sort of liquid surrounding where he was standing. It smelled like...oil.

"As you know, the members of this organization have control over the element that our Zanpakuto carried," She paused, with a devious smirk. "Mine is fire."

_Shit!_

With the snap of her fingers, a fire was ignited and spread rapidly over the floor encircling him with no escape. Suddenly, a huge fire ball was flying directly toward him. He was trapped.

* * *

hah cliffhanger! Lame one but it's still a cliffy. Oh, be happy, this was a long chapter by my standards!

Spellcheck says that Rukia should be rupiah. I really wish there was a bleach version of spellcheck, that way I don't have to be paranoid if I'm spelling all the Japanese words right and have to look them all up.

Ah, references. I love them. This is from Yugioh, the abridged series. Every single time I read that, I make myself laugh. I find that pathetic but I dont care!... Grant would be proud of me.

* Yeah, I put a character from another show in there! What can ya do?

R&R please, until next time.

Coraline out.


	4. Chapter 4

i apologize that i haven't updated in a long time, but i had midterms and i'm an over achiever so i studied like like no other, I'm also in a dance company and we are competing this weekend so i have dance ever single day except for friday and thats when we are going to the hotel and getting set up so i wrote this on a snowday, anyways...

**Yoshino in the Moonlight4: **fanfiction says u disappeared so i couldn't respond to your idea which i like a lot, i'm hoping that you are reading my fic otherwise idk really how to talk to u... but contact me again and we'll talk

: yeah i'm kinda glad its going faster too cuz idk what fillers to put

**Aizawa Ayumu Oz Vessalius**: thank you :) haha yeah i am a fan of yugioh abridged. actually i didn't think of a character for the grandma, i didn't really think bout putting her in there...

**Kurosaki Anne**: hah i'm glad u like the quote, she's gunna show up in a few chapters but she is mentioned a bit in this chapter

**Animelover1739**: um i can make it funny, but i'm just gunna put some drama here and there for it, and yeah i'll make there be a death threat from her brother

**hitsugayatoshirou1220**: thanks, i'm really glad you like this. haha thats a good idea, and i really should've put bankaiin there because i keep forgetting where to put it so i guess i'll just fit it in here somewhere lol

**winterislove**: thank yoooou =]

* * *

Ichigo lept into the air to avoid the flames at his feet and launched a getsuga tencho at the ball of fire flying his way. The attack easily burst through the attack and continued outwards. Once hitting a flame it extinguished because of his dense and overpowering reitsu. _Wow, those attacks are pretty weak, Aizen must have been desprate to leave everything to these guys. _Ichigo focused his reitsu over his body, especially in the feet and landed in the fire. Just as he thought, it had no effect on him and he wasn't burned.

"Don't think you'll be getting out of this so easily. I am the second strongest person in the organization. there's no way you can beat me without a good fight."

"Second strongest? Who's the first?"

"My cousin Natsu, he also can control fire but he's too big of an idiot to run an organization and way too destructive... Brisingr*!" forming from her hand was a huge flaming sword that rivaled Ichigo's. She bolted head on towards Ichigo, sword ready to slash him in half. He blocked her huge sword with his own and was surprised at her strength.

"You're not too bad for a girl."

"What was that you sexist bastard!" Immediately her rage skyrocketed and her sword grew a bit outward with harsher.

_Wow it looks like she hates comments about girls. I didn't even mean it like that really. I know girls in the soul society that probably beat me in my current state, but this one just looks so young._

Their swords collided every second as they ran faster than the speed of light around the room. As they kept going it seemed that Kimiko got faster and stronger but her moves were getting more predictable.

"Ugggh! why can't I hit you!" She slashed rapidly and more forward but Ichigo block every single attack. Eventually she got tired of her obvious tactics and thrusted her flame sword to her side having it scatter except for its hilt. The flames rushed towards Ichigo, who was taken by surprise. This was exactly how Byakuya's sword worked and this was just as fast as his bankai which meant Ichigo needed his bankai.

_Hollow! I need your help._

**Tell me what's new about that.**

_Just shut up and help me sustain my bankai._

"Bankai! Tensa Zangetsu." He spun the sword around his body, blocking all the flames and sending them back.

"I see you are finally taking me seriously. Brisingr!"

"Let's end this. Getsuga Tensho!"

The two attacks clashed together but after a minute Ichigo's was dominate and sent the flames aback and his red and black spiritual pressure hurtled toward his petite opponent. She screeched in pain as cut into her body and flew her threw a rock wall. Soon after the walls started to shake and felt like there was going to be a cave in.

"Whoa, i gotta get out of here fast!" Ichigo started to run out the door but stopped to look at the girl he defeated but she was already done. He didn't bother to think about it since he assumed that she had gotten a way out herself.

* * *

Ichigo made his way into the door of the classroom after lunch the next day. It was finally the last day before summer break. Which meant going to training every single day for hours upon hours. Summer also meant his birthday. In this case, soon his human body will die...

"Hey Ichigo, wait up!" Tatsuki yelled running over to him.

"Oi. What's up?"

"A bunch of us are going to be hanging out tomorrow at the mall, I wanted to see if you'd come." Ichigo scratched the back of his head contemplating.

"I'll see what I can do, I have no idea how long the royal gaurd is going to keep me but I'll try the best I can."

Her smile was beaming, "Alright well hopefully you make it. Come around 4:30"

"Kay, later!"

"Iiiiiichiiiiigoooooo!" Keigo was just as loud and obnoxious as always as he busted threw the door. Ichigo once again caught him in a head lock while saying a brief "Hey."

"OOOOW, ouch, stop, uncle! Uncle!" Keigo was whining and struggling to get out of shinigami's grip.

"Hello my son! Stop strangling your friends, I don't want more patients than I have to have already!"

_No way... that voice, it can't be. Why the hell is he here!_

"Dad!"

"Ah, Mr. Kurosaki. I see you are helping my father out with the schools medical exams."

_Ah hell, please dont have my class._

"Thats right," Isshin was being very enthusiastic like a three year old, "And I've been assigned to your class!"

_Damn it all._

The teacher strode into the room clapping her hand. "Alright delinquents, get in your seats, Mr. Kurosaki will be taking you one at a time by alphabetical order."

Isshin realized something just about as he was going to follow his first patient through the door. "By the way Ichigo, I have a surprise for you!"

"Wh-"

"Itsygo!" a green blur flew into him and knocked him out of his chair. The rest of the class stared as a bewildered Ichigo on the floor looked at the smiling four year old on his stomach. Something was off about her. Her reitsu and form didn't look like an arancar at all. She looked like any other little child but with green, short hair. She still had the red mark on her face and was wearing a cute green, flowered sundress.

"Nel! What the hell are you doing here!"

"I'm your new sissy!" She squealed. Ichigo then got up off the floor finally and back in his seat.

"I can't bring her into the physicals so she's your problem now- I mean have fun with my forth daughter! I'll explain when you come for your checkup." His father bolted down the hallway before Ichigo could protest. He sighed and put the little girl on his knee. Everyone was staring at him and Nel.

_Forth daughter? What the heck is he? Oh right. Rukia... _

**Hehe, can't seem to get her off your mind huh, King?**

_Shut up you stupid hollow._ His hollow just kept snickering.

"Alright everyone lets get back to work, stop looking at Ichigo's adorable new sibling," the teacher said while Nel just beamed. The lecture droned on and eventually Nel got tired of hearing the teachers voice. She tugged on Ichigo's shirt to get his attention. "I'm bored," she whispered in his ear. So, Ichigo got out a piece of paper from his bag and an extra pencil to give to her and draw. She scribbled delightfully as Ichigo took this opportunity to figure out what the lesson was actually about. After a while it was Ichigo's turn to have his checkup. He set Nel down in his seat, she whined a bit but quickly went back to drawing. He couldn't make out what it was yet, but one of the figures looked like him.

After a while it was finally his turn to go and talk with his dad. He didn't really need a checkup since he could always get one at home, but might as well hear his dad's explaination. He picked up Nel, who squirmed a bit, and set her back in his chair. She immediately started doodling again.

He slowly walked down the hall, stalling a bit before he had to talk to his annoying father again. You would think that after his secret of being a shinigami, captain and former prince he would grow up and quit his act, but no such luck. He turned into a room where his father was. He was scribbling down some notes from the last student. Even if he wasn't a captain anymore, he still couldn't get away from paperwork.

"Hope you didn't harass any girls."

His father pouted, "I didn't. I would get fired for it."

"Like you would take that into consideration. Anyway, why is Nel here?" Isshin got up from his seat and motioned for his son to go over to the exam area. Ichigo gave him a questioning look.

"Might as well get it over with now and skip class rather than at home. Plus you're going to be looking after Nel for now on and you wont have time."

That was a good point. Wait, _he_has to be the one looking after Nel, the hell why? Ichigo took off his shirt so his father could check his breathing. His old battle scars still showed and littered his skin.

"So, Kurotsuchi found her in Heuco Mundo while on his testing spree. He was going to kill and/or dissect her when she mentioned something curious about you and recalled that in the report Renji and Rukia sent back to the soul society, they described a girl helping them out. He brought Nel with him back and asked the captain commander about it. Before you think he did something nice, he was mainly thinking if he could turn an arancar into a shinigami by canceling out half of its powers. Which was allowed and now she no longer has her hollow powers and central forty six has permitted her to live as long as you are the one to watch since she has closer attraction to you than anyone else."

"Well i guess that explains it then. The soul society doesn't want to deal with her so they shipped her off to me." By this time Isshin was just finishing up the physical. Suddenly the door started to open and both men glanced at who was coming in. It was Orihime.

"I'm sorry to disturb you Mr. Kurosaki but I was skipped and the teacher just told me to come down now." Her eyes made their way to Ichigo and she immediately blushed and took a sharp intake of breath. _Ugh, stop looking at me so pervertedly Inoue. I don't like you like that._

"I got to get going," said Ichigo as he passed by the still blushing girl and back to the classroom. When he got there, his new little sister was still drawing but soon after he entered she exclaimed loudly and excitedly, not caring that lesson was interrupted and everyone was now looking at them again.

"Itsygo! I finished, come look at it." He smirked and make his way over to his desk. He put his hand on the back of the chair and peered over her head to look at what she drew. There were three pictures. The first drawing with him and Nel smiling in what looked like a field with a single tree and huge sun in the sky. The figures were just sticks and had clothes drawn on by scribbling over top of them. The next had Ichigo holding his huge sword and pointing it at a big black blob which he assumed it was a hollow. On the other side of the picture had Nel and another figure next to her. "That's me and that's Rukia. You're fending off a monster and protecting us cause that's all you ever do."

He had a sad smile as he looked her drawing but the last picture shocked him completely. It definitely wasn't something Nel made. This was something Rukia made. There was that stupid horribly drawn bunny in the left bottom corner with the word hint and some panda looking creature next to it. The rest of the page had encrypted words on it in a bubble that suggested that the bunny was saying it.

"Where did you get this Nel?"

"She gave it to me before I came here. She also taught me how to draw bunnies!"

His same old scowl returned to his face and rested Nel in his lap once again after sat down and rested his chin on the top of her head. Some of the girls in his class awed at his sweetness towards the little girl.

* * *

_"Hey you big idiot, how've you been? Sorry for not visiting in the past two years, its been busy here. Say hello to everyone for me._

_

* * *

_

yeah so that's it, i didn't really intend for it to end up like that but i think it worked out better this way

* the idea was spur of the moment but i couldn't resist, Brisingr is from The Inheritance Cycle

so yeah review please and i'll update as soon as i can, i already wrote half of the next chapter anyway


	5. Chapter 5

yay 5th chapter! i actually wrote most of this before the 4th chapter cuz well i had a block and didn't know how to write the previous one, eh whatever, it got done.

xoxokiss210: i'm glad you did :) hopefully you like this one as well

darklover: oh i know, right! its taking forever, i wanted rukia to come back when his boss made an entrance. ok thanks, lol it really helps that someone else came to that conclusion, you dont know how long that confused me. as for Xcution i didn't like his idea for ANOTHER type of being that they've never seen before, of course they've never seen them before, there would be no plot if they did and he makes the soul society to narrowminded that otherwise they'd all be dead. *sigh* it's so repetitive in a way. thats a good idea... i really need to do that because i always need to check spellings on bleachwiki or wing it.

falconrukichi: yeah i thought she'd make things a little cuter and people would like the idea. haha thats so true, no one understands her like ichi :)

ullietal: i'm pretty sure thats coming up next chapter or the one after, so very soon

Aizawa Ayumu Oz Vessalius: hehe i thought i'd make him have a cute seen with her. i wanted to look like he'd b a good father since that will eventually be a plot point.

hitsugayatoshirou1220: oh yeah i hate finals and i'm guessing that's like the ohio grad test cause yeah those are always really easy and boring. i know your pain. sometime this year i need to take the ACT and the SAT, so not looking forward to those.

* * *

Ichigo waited in this huge hall with many doors and seemed to go on forever. About a half an hour ago he had stepped into the King's Dimension and entered the huge palace that his grandfather called home. This place was gigantic and had a lot more people running around it than he anticipated. Of course there were servants that took care of the King and other high officials that lived there, but there were also the other members of the royal guard, and workers (some from the 12th division) that monitored all of the soul society and the world of the living who gave information to the King about political situations and such. After the information was given the King would make a judgement on what should happen. It was rare that he ever made the decision to get involved but sometimes the military or central 46 needed to be corrected.

The servant he have been waiting for came back out of the unnecessarily huge doors that he had disappeared into a few minutes beforehand.

"You may enter now," he said and Ichigo followed him in. They had entered a spacious room with decorated chair at the opposite side of the room that was slightly elevated compared to the ground around it. Ichigo guessed that this is the room where workers would tell his grandfather information and confront him about issues. The servant lead him to a door on the right side of the room, he stopped there waiting for Ichigo to open it himself. Ichigo turned the knob and walked in. Before him was an elder man who looked in his later sixties reading a book on a couch. He wore the classic Kurosaki scowl on his face and surrounding that scowl was a pure white goatee which was well trimmed and the color matched the rest of his short hair. Sensing that another person had come into the room, the white haired man looked up only to meet eyes with Ichigo. He smiled and stood up before him. This was it, this was Kurosaki Isamu*.

"Hello, judging by your so obvious looks, I assume that you are my grandson Ichigo." the elder man walked toward Ichigo and slightly bowed to him. Ichigo fallowed suit.

"Nice to finally meet you Ojii-sama."

"No need to be so formal, we're family after all, call me Ojiichan. I have so much to show you Ichigo, you've just gotten started on knowing the full extent of your powers."

"Ahem," the two men's attention was switched to a middle aged man with black hair that was just long enough to cover his ears. He wore a light blue kimono and had the aura of arrogance.

"Ah, and this is my head servant, Sasaki Hideaki he will be teaching you how to act like a prince."

Ichigo stared at him blankly, "I dont have to act like those host club people i've heard about, do i?" all this prince stuff was about to get annoying.

"host club?"

"...Nevermind"

"Right... now remember the most important thing is your etiquette." Sasaki stated holding a finger up.

At that last word Isamu burst into laughter. "Don't pay attention to him Ichigo, he's just an old stickler for the made up rules of the nobles. Ha ha, etiquette, such a ridiculous thing." He now sat back down on the couch, hands behind his head, feet propped up and smirking.

"...Sire, we should at least show him something for when he has to go to meetings and higher up gatherings. The people may not respect him as much if he doesn't have proper manners."

Isamu smirked "Oh please, he's the prince, they're going to respect him no matter what. Plus, etiquette is just a bunch of confusing rules to tell you which fork to use when and to chew with your mouth closed. I think it's mostly so people like Byakuya Kuchiki can find a way to belittle everyone else that don't get their special code. I'm obnoxious all the time at dinner parties and no one usually seems to mind."

"Seems is the key word in that sentence sire..." Sasaki spoke in a low tone that the King couldn't hear while across the room. _He just insulted the nobles, and pointed out Byakuya._ Ichigo thought to himself,_ I think me and the old man are going to get along great! _Meanwhile Hideaki was ranting to the King to be reasonable in the teachings to Ichigo and to be a better influence. It didn't really seem like the King was listening though, instead he had his eyes up trailing side to side of the ceiling as if to be counting the number of tiles there were.

"...Are you even listening to me... either of you?"

"Huh?" was the only response he got from the two royals. He sighed. Yep, he was the King's grandson alright.

"Lets at least get started with training then."

"Oh hey I got a better idea!" the King interjected. "The captains's battles are today. Let's go there instead!"

"But-"

"Aw come on Hikeaki-chan, I just met my grandson a few minutes ago. Why can't i go out and have some fun with him." The king started to pout with a puppy dog face to his head servant and loyal friend. Ichigo could see where his dad got some to his personality, but he wasn't extremely hyperactive so he didn't really care.

"A-Alright, I don't see how it could hurt."

"Great! Come Ichigo we need to give you a different attire and a way to be seen without anyone recognizing you since the identity of the soul prince cant be shown till his 18th birthday.

* * *

Ichigo stood next to his grandfather who was sitting on a thrown enjoying the battles between the captain. He wore a blue kimono with a white wrap around his head. Only the tip of his nose and down could be seen. Also, he put a kido spell on it so if anyone had gotten close enough to see the rest of his face so no one would recognize him. His appearance slightly reminded him of assassin's creed but was still too far off from the real thing. The seen before him was quite enjoyable. They were placed in the best position in a huge arena watching the captians of each squad face off to one another. Others that were sitting in the arena were all of the Gotei 13, academy students, and some noble families, who were seated the closest to where Ichigo and his grandfather were. His grandfather explained that this event was held annually for the students in the academy to help choose which squad they would be interested in joining. So basically it was a way for the captains and squads to show themselves off. None of the captains were allowed to use bankai beacause... well lets just say it would end up like spring cleaning**

The battle taking place now was Kenpachi facing Toshiro. They were surprisingly evenly matched. Kenpatchi was of course overdoing and destroying everything in his path except for a pesky, short, white haired captain who seemed to be impossible to hit. Eventually Kenpachi got tired of just swinging his sword around and took off his eyepatch. His rietsu skyrocketed quite litterally as it swirled around him in a funnel shape, rising up beyond the clouds. Suddenly it funnel burst outwards sending Toshiro sliding back in his stanse. His arms blocking the wind from his face.

Kenpachi lept with speed, hurtling towards Hytsugaya. His sword angled to cut Toshiro in half. Hytsugaya of course blocked, seeing that the move was so straightforward and predictible as it gets. Nevertheless he slide back due to the force of the bigger man's monentum. They flashsteped around the arena, swords colliding every second. Few could follow their movements, one of the few being Ichigo.

Eventually it came to the point where Toshiro was bleeding heavily from the side and almost overwhelmed by Kenpachi's outragous spiritual pressure. His body was shaking from fatigue. He couldn't stand up much longer. He blocked another one of Kenpachi's sword swings sweeping him off his feet and crashing through a nearby stone wall. For any other captain they would not want to fight any further for they would see it as they one and wouldn't want to kill their comrade. Kenpachi was different and Ichigo knew it.

"Ojiichan, should I do anything? You told me before that if something is about to go wrong we have the right to interfere." Ichigo whispered to him in a concerned voice for the youngest captain.

"Not yet, Kenpachi still hasn't made his move, the second he tries to offend Captain Hitsugaya you may." Ichigo knew what was going to happen. He suppressed all his spiritual pressure making it undecectable and giving him the immense strength he had when fighting Aizen before he went into the final getsuga tensho.

"Alright." Sure enough as both of them predicted, Kenpachi lept into the air once again to pounce on his pray who was laying unconsious in a pile of rubble. But, just before he could make contact, a figure appeared standing in front of him, holding and blocking his sword with one hand.

"That's enough" Kenpachi didn't know who this guy was since only the bottom part of his face was visible but he'll be dead for interfering with his fight.

"Who the hell are you? What gives you the right to stop me?"

"I am the prince of the soul society, I have every right to stop anything that i deem necessary. Which includes you killing another captain."

"Ha! How can you stop me, I sense no spiritual pressure on you. I can suffocate you in an instant, you're no where near my level."

"Wanna bet?" Ichigo till gripped Kenpachi's sword in his left hand. His right moved to hover over Kenpachi's chest and flicked his wrist, barely touching the bigger man. On impacted the fighting crazed captain was hurtled to the other side of the large arena and rolled over a few times till slowing to a stop. _What was that? _Kenpachi thought as he slowly sat up to glare over to where he once stood.

Ichigo dropped Kenpachi's sword to his side and make his way through the hole in the wall to pick up the uncountious captian in the rubble. Once he finally dug Toshiro out he walked slowly accross the arena to opening where all the captains and lieutenents were to watch or wait for their fight. He could see Matsumoto's worried face in the back and amounst the other high ranking shinigami. As he approched they moved out of the way making a path for him to the young captain's usually annoying underling. Some of them giving slight bows to Ichigo as they reconized his stature. Ichigo placed the beaten up Toshiro in Matsumoto's arms. His flopped lifelessly against her chest. Something that if he was awake, he would probably freek out about.

After doing so, Ichigo about faced to exit the tunnel slowly making his way out. He could see everyone looking at him wondering who he was. He was greatful for the spell he cast earlier so no one would reconize him. His eyes wandered to Rukia who was standing next to Renji with her badge on her arm. _So she was finally promoted, good for her. Looks like Byakuya let up on his strict rules for her._ As he drew nearer to he slowed down a bit more to get a good look at her. That same bang was still in her face. _Wouldn't having that hair in your face get annoying after a while?_ Without thinking he brushed it away and tucked it behind her ear while still walking forward and only slightly turned his head. She had a look of shock on her face and blushed at the attention that was given to her. Ichigo never noticed this since he was already halfway out the door.

As he stepped out a force slammed into him. Ichigo immediately changed to fighting mode and blocked as much as he could.

"You again! You already won your fight, just sit down and behave like you're suppose to."

"I'll fight if i want to, ya little brat." Kenpachi swung his fist at Ichigo but was caught, he resorted to his other fist which had the same conclusion. Ichigo kicked out his foot to collide with Kenpachi's stomach and pulled his arms to increase damage. Blood spirted out of Kenpachi's mouth but after a second he started laughing.

"Damn, you're pretty strong kid, this ought to be fun."

_Why the hell do I always encourage him to fight me every time I meet him? It's so annoying!_

Kenpachi picked Ichigo up by his neck and pinned him high against the wall. Ichigo made no reaction having not the slightest fear. The orange haired prince trusted his fist up in an uppercut and impacted the bigger man's jaw getting him out of the choke hold. Ichigo was about to move forward to hit him again when a loud voice was heard.

"That is enough!" The Captain Commander yelled walking the short distance into the arena. "Zaraki-taichou get back in here to watch the rest of the battles or go back to your barracks. Young prince I thank you for your assistance, you may go back to your seat." Kenpachi grumbled as he went inside the tunnel to sit with the other officers while Ichigo dissappeared with a flashstep.

"So, did ya have a fun time?" Ichigo's grandpa asked when he made it back.

"No, that guy is fucking crazy" they laughed and enjoyed the rest of the day without much eventfulness.

* * *

* Isamu means courage; in high spirits. I felt the need to have it start with an I because then all the male royal family members would have their names start with it.

** if you are confused i got the idea from chapter 431 page 20 link: . it's just something that amused me a bit.

random poll just for the heck of it: for some reason i feel like i want to give ichigo snake bites (piercings) and make him look like a scene kid(only a little bit), no idea why, just do. think i should?

review please


	6. Chapter 6

Happy Easter! wow that was a lot of reviews i'm glad you all liked it! i've been a bit busy and trying not to fail classes so sorry for the slow updating, oh and i got a concussion and went to the ER for the first time! I found i hilarious

** hitsugayatoshirou1220**: thanks! yeah i'm thinking that i'm probably going to leave it till the last minute to take any of those tests, which isn't the best choice but i have a tendency to procrastinate

**darklover**: really you liked the fighting? i'm glad because originally i thought it was crap and tried to get my friend to write it who loves all that gory fun. well i thought i'd make the grandfather different than a normal king because of the way that Ichigo's family tends to act and he also hates noble types so I made him fun. the piercings were just a thought since i like all things scene and i'm a punk but i dont think i'll go through with it. Yeah i can see your point there for keeping Aizen alive, he's probably going to escape or something that remotely involves him, regardless i dislike how the manga is going right now, just give him the freaking powers back, and the original ones, not the stupid fullbring. hehe i was actually happy when Inoue got stabbed... but then she lived.

**Aizawa Ayumu Oz Vessalius**: was it too OOC? haha yeah but doesn't he already call yamamoto ojiisan? and they both mean gramps so thought i'd make the ending different, actually some of the dialog later on was gunna question that. lol you're always so ahead of the story =]

**shadeslayer**: OMG I love your penname, like you have no idea. because i'm thinking that you got it from eragon and thats one of my favorite books. and thanks =] i'm working on it but it still might take a while. Oh dont worry there's more romance to come, i just kinda delayed them coming together more and more and more... but starting this chapter, they'll b together

**Animelover1739**: I and so very glad that this made your day better, i know how that is and i've had that one story cheer me up too. What do you mean by toushirou freaking? describe it and I'll try to put it in

**Jiyle**: salright, you can be crabby if you want, i had a bad day too, i missed the bus and i'm sick so school just makes it a pain. Yeah i was thinking piercings were a no too, eh it was worth a try

and also thanks to these reviewers that i couldn't really think of any other responses to except for thanks: **SaiyokuRiku, zek, Martyna1, Claw03, GingerBunny**, **V**, **Irish Shift **and **Hydropump6000**

I realized an error in my story, that Ichi's grandfather's last name is Kurosaki but that was Ichi's mother's family name, but I don't really care enough to fix it...

* * *

_Finally! I'm turning eighteen today. _Finally he can do something else other than training and learning about the ways of a royal. Don't get him wrong, it was interesting to learn about and it's always nice to get stronger, but it gets boring after a while. It's almost as monotonous as school.

He is now just as powerful as he was when he confronted Aizen with a few helpful new powers that he gets from being a prince. For instance he can fully materialize his hollow and Zanpakuto. His relationship with his hollow has actually been improving lately. Mostly since he can now be let out of Ichigo's damned inner world. So now, instead of fighting there, they battle where everyone can watch. Ichigo's dad decided to name his hollow for him and came up with Shiro and the name caught on unfortunately for the hollow. In turn for letting out Shiro more, he taught Ichigo how to open the Garganta, fire ceros, and to at least summon his Resurrección form. Controlling was a completely different story that never really goes well...

But today he finally can take a break from all that work and better yet, he can make himself known to the Soul Society. There he can maybe see a familiar small friend that he really misses but would never admit.

He sat up in his bed, rubbing his eyes then looking at the clock. 6:18 A.M., he'd better get ready. First it was school and then he was meeting his friends to hang out the rest of the day. Apparently this was a sentimental day because he won't be 'living' anymore. It's not like he's going to disappear, he's still going to go to school after this and as far as anyone outside his inner loop of friends was concerned, he was alive.

They would be going out for an early dinner and then going to a concert with a few American bands there. After that they would head back to his house to await his death so the second half of his birthday can proceed which would take place in the Soul Society. Undoubtedly his grandfather was going to announce him as the Prince to everyone during a huge feast. Ugh, nothing's ever going to be on the down low anymore is it? He's going to have to join the Gotei 13 and balance the rest of senior year with that. The worst thing is that he's actually going to have to follow the rules of the military even though he can probably override them. He never agrees with half of those dimwitted assholes. They're too slow on the uptake which makes them get the truth all wrong. All too often they always think they're absolutely right and never listen to his side of the story. Attacking him till he can't take it anymore and at the last minute they finally understand the situation and have to rely on him to save the day. He's going to have to put up with that and so much more for the rest of his non-living life... oh fanfuckingtastic.

Ending with that thought, he made it to school in not exactly the best mood. Beating up Keigo should probably solve that a little bit, and sure enough, there's that little annoying freak now.

"! Look who's the big birthday boy today!" The idiot ran over to him, arms spread wide for a hug. Tatsuki, Inoue, Chad, Ishida, Mizuiro, Chizuru, and Michiru -aka all of the people aware that he was dieing today- followed slowly behind. Ichigo was quick to react to his hyperactive so called friend by fainting to the side, grabbing his arm to twist it behind his back and slam him against the lockers.

"Oi!" he said surprisingly cheerfully, especially since he was a pissed a few seconds ago.

"I see my pain brings you joy. Glad to know I can make your day."

* * *

The concert was held by a local club. Sure some of the people in his group weren't 18 but with Urahara, they could easily get around that, especially since Mizuiro knew the bouncer. Apparently he has been here more than several times, which now it makes sense of how he's always getting new older girlfriends. The bands that would be preforming were two Japanese bands Spyair and Avaco* and two American bands The Starting Line and A Day To Remember.

Seeing as the concert had yet to start Misuiro led them all to the bar. Few were hesitant in actually getting drinks at first but it seemed like Mizuiro practically had this place wrapped around his finger. Immediately when he sat down a sexy looking female bartender came over as if he was a regular, she even offered them all drinks on the house. They owed him big time for this, otherwise they'd all be on probation.

"Alright guys, were're going to start in a little bit so get ready for a great night." a young man with blonde hair said into his microphone at the front of the stage. His hair was obviously dyed since it didn't match his eyebrows and he wore a black and white striped shirt with jeans. "We are the Starting Line and this first one goes out to someone in the audience named Ichigo. We've been told that he's suppose to meet up with an old, special friend later on tonight so we're gunna wish him luck." The guitarists were warming up and testing the microphones to see if everything was working properly. Meanwhile Ichigo was glaring at his friends at the bar.

_Tell me what you thought about when you were gone and so alone. _

Oh fantastic, not only did they request a some for him and had his name announced, but they also had to have the song relate to him and Rukia. He thought that by now they would learn not to bring it up. He was glaring at them even harder now, not that they saw it, they were too focused on the band playing and ignoring his annoyance with them. The more the song dragged on the more it was clear that it was about some guy finally getting back a girl that he loved. _'Was I really that obvious? How could that be, I didn't even realize it till she was almost gone. And at that point it was too late because we were in the middle of a war that I had to loose my powers in.'_

_Next time I'm in town, we will kiss girl._

* * *

After the concert had ended the group of teenagers went back to Ichigo's house. This way he could see his family before he had to go to the Soul Society portion of the celebration. Before entering the house he made everyone stand back about fifteen feet which was confusing until a certain immature former shinigami attacked Ichigo as soon as he opened the door. After a few punches and curse words the old man was twitching on the concrete and the prince was scowling as he walked into the household. The others followed assuming that Ichigo's father was alright, it's not like this wasn't a daily thing for him anyway.

"Ichi-nii!" exclaimed the twins as they rushed forward to hug their brother. Damn was he going to miss these two. Even though he was going to continue to go to school in the World of the Living till he graduated, it was decided that it was best that he would primarily live in the Soul Society. Meaning he got even less time to spend with his little sisters, and it's not like he would see them too often anyway since he's been busier lately. Realizing this he actually wanted to do something playful with them for once in a very, very long time. Not giving a damn about what his friends thought, he picked both of them up. Because Karin was wearing pants he flipped her upside down and Yuzu just went over his shoulder.

"Put us down Ichigo!" They both were screaming at him, not in an angry way, they were just surprised. Ichigo knew this was so out of character for him but it was his last day and he wasn't going to see them for what could be a while if things started to pile up. He plopped them on the couch where for a second they thought they were safe, but Ichigo flipped over the back of the couch onto them. Trying to escape they lifted the dead weight of their brother who decided to make it extremely difficult for them by moving back ontop of one as soon as it seeming like they were free. But, soon he managed to get tackled by the brunette and in a headlock with the other.

Meanwhile, everyone around the siblings were laughing at this strange event. Ichigo was in such a good mood right now, it was so weird. However, as soon as Ichigo remembered they weren't alone he sat up straight on the couch in between his sisters, crossed his arms and scowled. Of course. Reputation is everything in the end.

The rest of the time was spent by siting in the living room in a circle reminiscing of past events.

"so how *cough* am I suppose to die anyway?"

"How should we know? You're the first half shinigami, half human any of us have ever seen." Ichigo just groaned becoming bored of waiting and just wanting it to happen already.

"Whatever *cough*, I'm going to get another beer, anyone want anything *coughcough*?" He got up, still coughing to get to the kitchen. Eventually he got to the point where he didn't even make it there and had to lean on a table for support while he had a coughing fit. Suddenly he heard a hard thump from behind him. Ichigo looked down and he was in spirit form with his human body lying on the floor.

"Seriously? Thats how I die? I just cough for a bit and fall over, thats so lame."

Ishida indifferently says, "So it goes." (gold star to anyone that gets the reference)

* * *

The main ballroom of the palace was crowded with nobles, high ranking officers, all of the central forty-six and any other being that was thought of to have importance. They were gathered because they have all received an invitation for the announcement of the new Soul Prince and his birthday. Also, no one would give up the chance to see the Soul King since he has not been seen for centuries. At one point the king was very active and looked over his kingdom personally, but then something happened and had representatives come to carry out orders instead. Even recently, in the last 20 years, the previous Prince went missing and denounced his position. So, obviously, this was a big deal.

In the midst of the large room was Rukia. She was standing next to Renji not far from Byakuya and her captain who were chatting near the front portion of the room where the prince would be entering. She was fairly short so she wanted to be able to see the man when he came in. Rukia was squirming in anticipation to see the prince's face. Sure, she and the other captains and lieutenants had met him briefly when he saved Captain Hitsugaya, but no one actually saw his face.

Renji could clearly see excitement and felt like teasing her a bit. "Hoping that the Prince will recognize you and romantically flick your ever-present bang away again?"

"Shut up Renji" she glared at him, but was also blushing which told him he was right.

"What? Don't look at me like that. Plus there is probably a chance that you end up with him since you are a noble."

"... I don't think that's very likely." She blushed even deeper. He was a royal servant and was standing on a platform near them. "Thank you all for coming and for being patient while the Prince had some difficulty getting here. So now, without any further ado, I present to you your new prince." Ichigo stepped out from behind a curtain located in the back of the platform. "Kurosaki Ichigo."

_The next time I'm in town._

There was instant talking amongst those related to the Gotei 13. Renji broke out in a grin to see his friend, it finally made sense why the kid was so freaking powerful. Meanwhile, Rukia stared in shock at Ichigo, all she should mutter out was his name in a faint whisper that could only be heard by her.

Her heart started beating violently and she breathed heavily. Why is she acting like this? She ignored everyone's presence and focused on melting within his deep amber eyes. He's here... He's actually here. After a year and a half of feeling lonely and longing for that one person, she finally gets to see that person. People around her started to move. Renji had disappeared from her side to join his captain. She guessed that the party portion of the gathering had begun as people went to their tables to eat the extravagant feast that was being laid out. Rukia still couldn't move, not believing that the person coming towards her was actually there.

Ichigo looked out into the crowd, looking for only one person. '_Come on! She's a noble, she has to be-"_ he spotted her. Rukia's eyes bore into his intensely. _"Here."_ Instantly his legs moved on their own making their way to her.

He shifted through the large amount of people who were trying to grab his attention, congratulate him, or just greet him since its been a long time. He never once took his eyes off of Rukia's. Once he got to her, he took her arm and bent down to her ear.

"Lets get out of here. I want to talk to you."

Ichigo lightly dragged her to the nearest exit, she didn't hesitate to follow. Problem with being an orange haired prince is that your easily noticeable. It didn't take long for Ichigo to realize this and once again put on the kido so that no one would recognize him except for who he wanted. Which in this case would be only Rukia. The nearest exit was a door that lead to an outer balcony that went around the whole building. When they were sure they went far enough so that they wouldn't get interrupted, they both leaned on the railing looking out at the scenery.

"So..." Ichigo tried to start.

"So."

"What's new?"

"Well, I'm now lieutenant of the 13th. How about yourself?"

"That's great! Um, i kinda died today. But other than returning to the Soul Society everything is as normal as ever."

"That's good..."

...

"Hey Rukia." Ichigo turned his head to look at her. She was staring at the bright moon. The soft light glistened on her features. She looked beautiful.

"Yes, Ichigo." She met his eyes. They were full of sadness and longing. He moved a bit closer.

"Why did you leave?" Why_ did_ she ever leave him? He did so much for her and saved her. Rukia looked away, not wanting to see the sadness in his eyes anymore.

She sighed, "I've been busy since becoming a lieutenant and we never get many days off. And I have asked Yamamoto permission to visit you but because you lost your powers, you were considered not spiritually aware so I couldn't mess with your fate... I wanted to come back believe me. Plus... I know how much you've always wanted to not see spirits and to be normal. I figured you were-" Ichigo put his one hand over her mouth and the other snaked around her waist closing the distance between them.

"I've been miserable without you, Midget." He removed his hand from Rukia's mouth hugged her tighter.

Rukia's eye's teared up, "I've missed you so much."

Ichigo felt her on the verge of tears, he slowly rubbed his hand up and down her back in comfort. It calmed her and she looked up a him. Their foreheads touched as they looked in each others eyes. Slowly their heads moved towards each other until the distance had closed between their lips.

_We will kiss girl_

* * *

ah so they're finally reunited! whoohoo over 3500 words, i'm gettin' better at this! once again sorry for the late update but I'll try to update sooner and sorry if u didn't like the song lyrics in there, i only put 4 lines cause i usually get annoyed by song fics too, i was just reminded of ichi and rukia when i heard it. In case your interested the song is called "Best of Me" by The Starting Line

* I picked 2 of the Japanese bands that played themes for bleach and sounded similar to the bands that i picked.

I think I should stop putting random nonsense at the end of chapters... none of you probably read this anyway... oh well

"She's like socialism, every boy gets a share"


	7. Chapter 7

oh hey another chapter, sorry it's been like 2 months

** hitsugayatoshiro1220**: yeah I could've made Renji's reaction better. I guess I didn't really think about it cause i wanted to update and focused on getting ichigo and rukia together. i apologize

** Miku Ali**: i've been having problems with my email too, it refuses to notify me on my phone. But regardless i hope you get it fixed

**Yuriski-1st **: wait do you mean the situation in the manga? well honestly i have no idea where kubo is going with it, i just hope it doesn't make the show jump the shark

**Animelover1739**: alright, i'll work it in there, i will most likely be a lot later tho. like i'll make a scene or mention it for the wedding reception

**darklover**: thank you! i had fun writing that too. As for the manga, I actually think he intended to fit that in there from the start, because Chad and Inoue had unexplainable powers. Sure there was Ichigo giving off spiritual pressure but I would think that Tatsuki would develop them before Orihime. So, of course and unfortunately, Kubo would intend on bringing in that explanation and want Ichi to become a mutant of everything. He should focus on Isshin because people are more curious about him since his first appearance as a shinigami. Ah well, if it ends up sucking then we still have fanfiction to read, it doesn't look like anyone on here likes the new arc anyway.

and thank you to ** falconrukichi, god of all, minimechan, tH3cUrZedVAMPIRE, LAWLS117, anime-lover-2410, **and ** hinataellis** for also reviewing but once again i dont know how else to respond other than a huge THANK YOU

* * *

_Oh god, is this real? I'm seriously kissing Rukia. Hell, I sure hope it is._ He has no idea why he's being so daring today. Usually never would he think about going in and kissing her... or well he would think about it but not go through with it. Maybe he shouldn't have had all those drinks at the concert or before he came here, but then again who the hell cares, he's freaking kissing her! Her arms wrapped around his neck making the kiss even deeper.

"Ahem," a cold voice made it known that they were no longer alone. They quickly pulled apart with deep blushes on their faces.

"Well that made this next part easier to tell," a different voice exclaimed cheerfully.

"Unfortunately." the first voice replied. The figures in question were Byakuya and the King himself. The King had a huge grin on his face while Byakuya didn't seem happy in the least.

"What are you talking about?" Rukia asked.

"Ichigo, are you aware of the traditions that come along with the celebration of the crowned prince's 180th, or in your case 18th since it's equivalent?"

"Um... no."

"Well majority of the time it also the wedding day of the prince. It is a requirement to be married to a woman of your choice from a noble clan no later than two months after."

"_I _have to be... m-married?" Ichigo looked at him wide-eyed. "Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"You'd probably get too scared or throw a fit."

"I do not throw fits," he crossed his arms and scowled.

"Anyway," Byakuya sighed. "We made an agreement that the best choice is that you and Rukia marry since neither would want a forced marriage with a stranger and judging on you previous actions neither of you would mind it." _I can't believe I now have to be related to this buffoon. _

With that the two older men made their back into the building leaving a stunned couple to allow the information to sink in. Ichigo turned to look at Rukia.

"Are you okay... with this?" Though he doesn't mind it, he would feel awful if she felt forced into this. He sure hoped not, but this all did seem too rushed. But then again, what with them isn't rushed? It never seemed like they have enough time to just enjoy things the way they were. Just as soon as they were content with the first agreement they made when she gave him her powers, she was taken away. Like when he just got her back from the clutches of death, they had to part because they were form separate worlds. The arrancars came too early, didn't get to see if she was still alive after her fight with the espada, didn't even get to see her before the fight with Aizen, and only had a few seconds to see her after. His whole life is so rushed.

"Idiot." She slowly moved closer to him to pull him into a hug. "Of course it is."

With alcohol and hormones speaking to him, he kissed her again. However it was short lived once again by a bright flash of light. These interruptions are really getting annoying.

He turned to see his father with a camera. "HAHA yes! Daddy is always right! Rukia will officially be my third daughter and will give to me many grandbabies!"

"Fucking father." Ichigo kicked him on the head and off the balcony. Isshin laughing all the way to the ground.

* * *

"Well, that's the last box." Ichigo looked around at his new, relatively small house. Sure he was offered to live in the palace with his grandfather or at least get a different house that would be ten times the size of this, but he wouldn't like servants constantly around him or helping him with everything even though he's perfectly well off on his own. Also, what would be the point of a huge house right now? Rukia might stay over now and then but he doubted it since her brother had such a huge stick up his ass. But he really didn't need that much room.

Well, now that all the boxes are in, time to sort through his and Nel's stuff. Yep, that's right, Nel was staying with him. Honestly he had no idea why his father told him to take her along. Wasn't _he_ the one that adopted her? Whatever, truthfully Ichigo was happy that the toddler was with him, she made things interesting, if not more difficult, and he was really the only one that the little girl listened to. Back before his birthday she was always around him when he was home and he didn't mind one bit.

The front door of the house opened up to a short hallway with one open doorway that led to the kitchen and directly went into the living room. The living room and kitchen were connected through another door. To the right was a small hallway that led to a bathroom, Nel's room, and a guest room. To the left was his study and a sliding door that opened up to his bedroom.

Best thing about this place, _no one_ knew he lived here and it conceals his reiatsu. No one could find him or bother him. Except Rukia and Nel of course.

Why was he living in the soul society? Well it wasn't his choice exactly. He agreed to it but reluctantly. He sees it inconvenient since he still has to go to school, this just makes him wake up earlier. He was told that his spiritual pressure was too much for the world of the living to handle and he would now have to fully join the Gotei 13. He wasn't sure under what division or what position yet but it is soon to be revealed today.

_Which reminds me, I need to meet with Yama-jii in a half hour._

Opting that is was better go now, he locked the door and walked off with Nel's hand in his. They made their way to the thirteenth division for two reasons. 1) Ukitake loves little kids and from the moment he met Nel he offered to watch her whenever Ichigo couldn't. So on school days he doesn't have to worry if she's alright. Even if Ukitake can't watch her at some point, Rukia is there or some other person in the devision. 2) He could see the midget before the meeting, maybe she could calm him down some.

"Uki-ta!" Nel ran from my side and hugged the captain's legs._ I'm still surprised she accepted him so quickly_. Ukitake responded to her with a gentle smile asking enthusiastically how she was today. Meanwhile strong arms surprised a lieutenant by wrapping around her waist.

"Shouldn't you be on your way to see the captain commander right now?"

"Yeah, I should, but I have a little more time," he put his face in her hair. "What are you doing anyway?"

"Paperwork."

"Haha, I don't have to do any of that."

"You mean yet, the head captain will most likely put you in a higher office."

"Well then i might actually have something to do in school now."

She sighed, "You really should go now."

"You just find me distracting."

"Yes and need to get this done."

He attempts to pout but fails. "Fine then, see you later." He pecks a kiss on her cheek before walking away. Nel sees him about to leave and hugs him to go back to playing again.

Shortly after he finally arrives at his destination. _Well, here goes nothing_. He steps inside to be met by four familiar faces: the head captain, Shinji, Kyoraku, and Toshiro.

"Um... hey." He should probably greet them in a more proper way, but then again why should he? It's not like they can do anything about it.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, do you know why you are here?" The Captain Yamamoto breached.

"To find out my position in the Gotei 13, right?

"In a way. Today you will be taking the captain's exam. There is yet one more captain position to be filled and it has been recommended that you take the test."

_"Aw great, they're probably going to make me do kido or something."_

**_"Just fire a cero."_**

_"That cannot be considered kido."_

**_"You sure? To me it just looks like they're firing a ball of energy half the time. Which looks exactly like a cero."_**

_"You're not convincing me or helping me. Just shut up and go away."_

"Kurosaki! Are you paying attention?"

"Um sorry, what was that?" The head captain sighed.

"Are you now ready to face the exam?"

"Sure."

"Your first task is a test of strength, you must be able to last ten minutes in battle against me."

* * *

_"How the hell can an old geezer be this strong! I would think that he would at least have a heart attack by now."_

No, he wasn't finding this task all too hard, cause seriously, Aizen beat this guy and Ichigo was the only one that came close to defeating him. It was just annoying that neither one was landing a blow on the other and this was a battle that was fought with out powers. Strictly kendo match. It was also well over past ten minutes, they just decided to keep going.

Yamamoto swung his sword to the side, it was level with Ichigo's head. Ichigo ducked and tried to stab the head captain but the move was dodged also by sidestepping to his right. After extending his arm full length from thrusting his sword out, Ichigo changed its direction to the left only to be blocked by the head captains sword. They jumped apart to catch their breath, but only for a few seconds. They clash again several times around the room.

The last attack Ichigo dodges by ducking under the sword and spinning to be behind Captain Yamamoto. He uses the momentum of the spinning to bring his sword around and up over his head to grab it with both hands. It comes down at an angle that if it were to hit, the head captain would have a gash from his right shoulder to his left hip. However, as the same with all the other attacks, it didn't hit.

Ichigo was getting frustrated now, and he was sure that the captain commander was no different. With his sword still him both hands he ran towards Yamamoto while the latter did the same. Ichigo swung his sword to the left at the old man which was mirrored. A half a second later they were both standing there with thier swords at each others throats.

"Hey old man, why don't you let the boy go now? It's been a half an hour." Captain Kyoraku lazily lifted his hat from over his eyes. He was lying down on the floor about ready to sleep. Meanwhile Shinji was absent mindfully watched the battle but didn't really pay attention and Hitsugaya was meditating.

"Very well. Time for your next test." Captain Yamamoto transformed his sword into a cane and limped out of the room to the courtyard. _Feeble bones my ass._ The rest followed him. Around the courtyard were targets in random areas. This could only mean...

"You are now to present your skills in kido."

_sonofabitch_

"You are to use the highest level kido spell you can use _without_ and incantation hitting the farthest target at the end of the courtyard." The three captains behind Ichigo let out a low snicker that was unheard by the old man.

**_"Ya hear that king? No incantation, they wont know what type of kido it is. I'm telling ya they wont know what hit'em"_**

_"Well, it's better than failing." _He stretched out his arm and pointed a finger.

Rukia sat at her desk and looked out the window. Her paperwork now neglected due to lack of focus. She wondered how her fiancée was doing at his exam. Suddenly there was a huge explosion in her line of site about a kilometer away.

* * *

The captains and lieutenants stood in the squad one barracks waiting for the remaining four already known captains and, hopefully, the new squad five captain. The doors suddenly swung open revealing the head captain who walked with his cane supporting him to his place at the head. Following him the captains took their place amongst the ranks leaving Ichigo who took up the rear to stand at the doorway looking around.

"Attention! I would like to announce that the new captain of squad five, is Ichigo Kurosaki. Which makes Sarugaki Hiyori the lieutenant and Hinamori Momo the third seat."

No one in the room was that shocked to see him there with his new captains haori. Most assumed that he would get a ranking officer seat at least after rescuing Rukia and if it wasn't for him loosing his powers for a brief time, he would have gotten a captain position right after his battle with Aizen.

The last two tests of the exam were easy. The third was only to race one of the other captains in shunpo and the last was to show the amount of power he had in his most powerful form. To say the least he aced it.

"_I still can't believe I got away with firing a cero. They were too surprises to see a few walls taken out by the blast to even question it."_

* * *

rawr! it's not as long as the last one, darn

yeah i wasn't really expecting it to end like that, this chapter kinda wrote itself. the main point was for Ichigo to be a captain now, i'm really looking forward to the next chapter tho, i think you guys will like it. or it might be the chapter after that. cuz i'm thinking of splitting it up and elaborating. eh will turn out how it does, i dont know yet.

byebye... review!


	8. Chapter 8

oh hey look an update, at least its faster than last time but i wanted it up 2 weeks ago, but my grandma went to the hospital and i've been out of town for 9 days and i have nationals for Hollywood Vibe which is another 5 days. not to mention this chapter keeps erasing on me

**hitsugayatoshirou1220**: well it was shorter than the last one, i've had a steady increase of words per chapter and the last one messed it up. actually i have planned through chapter 12 i believe. oh i got out on the 9th, er well technically the 8th cuz i kinda skipped the last day but whatever. and you should be excited about that, i would want to go there! maybe i can go for you, but then again i wouldn't know anyone or speak their language and would prolly get lost... nvm bad idea, but traveling to other countries should be fun i'd imagine.

**darklover**: yay! yeah i hated that ichigo lost his powers too but i can see why he had the idea put it in there because that might explain how his dad lost his powers too since he knew about the final getsuga tensho, maybe, possibly, i dont really know, regardless its annoying. oh yeah i fully agree he's just gunna keep adding and adding so he can make more money off of this which is smart for him but meh for us. Just wait if he concluded ichigo's story he's gunna make new spin off and take it to the extreme so it's as bad as card games on motorcycles. he should stick with the ritual that urahara and his dad are doing cuz it cut off at a point and its killing me to know who the person is.

**LAWLS117**: i am terribly sorry, i misplaced one of the 1's in your penname with a 7 in the last chapter and i fixed that as soon and i got your review in. SORRY i wont to it again, if i do you can slap me

**dbz wrting for fun**: oh, heh... overlooked that. well he tried and is still trying but is failing

also a HUGE THANK YOU to: **falconrukichi** and **jordan998**

i would also appreciate it if those of you who actually read the authors note would pray for my grandmother, i mentioned that she's been in the hospital and that was for a hip breaking but now they found out that she has bone cancer and that also means she has some other type of cancer too and a growth somewhere else.

* * *

Thump, thump, thump, thump, thump, THUD... thump, thump, sliiiiiide...

Ichigo slightly opens an eye to look at a little girl trying to hide behind the sliding door that connected his room to his study who was attempting to be inconspicuous. She makes another thud noise as she goes to the floor to crawl over to Ichigo's bed.

"_I would say she could be part of the stealth force if she wasn't so noisy."_

She's at the edge of the bed now slowly rising to look at the top of it to be level with Ichigo's face. He closed his eye pretending to be asleep. He shifts a little bit and Nel retreats slightly so her eyes and top of her head are showing. His arm was now hanging to the right of her and she stared at it wide eyed.

After a few seconds of silence and Ichigo made no further moments she let out a sigh and straightened up. A second after Ichigo used the arm close to her to grab her and flop her on the other side of the bed. She was trapped under his heavy arm that was wrapped around her like a stuffed animal.

"Ichigo, let go!" There was no response, she turned her towards her foster brother to be met with a seemingly sleeping Ichigo. She kicks and pushes but he doesn't budge til the alarm goes off. He raises his arm to turn it off while also releasing Nel who scuttles away from him in fear of being trapped again.

"Come on brat, I have to feed you." He got up not bothering going to the bathroom first. The good thing about gigai's is that you could prepare them the day before so it didn't really matter what he wore until he picked it up at Urahara's. This also saved him some time considering he already had to wake up earlier than before he moved.

He gave Nel a piece of toast with an egg on it as the door to the house quietly opened and closed.

"Good morning guys. Nel, you ready to spend the day with my squad?" Rukia said as she stepped in.

"No! I wanna go to school with Ichi!"

"Hmph." she looked over at her fiancee who she just realized was only wearing sweatpants. He wrapped a hand around her waist and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"She likes me better," he teased then glanced at the clock. "Oh, hey I have to go. See ya later."

He picked up his overflowing bag and made his way to leave.

"Ichigo, what's in your bag? You never have homework."

"You really expect me to pay attention in school while I have a mountain of captain's paperwork?"

* * *

His teacher was ranting about something involving physics. However, instead of listening to the lesson, Ichigo was doing paperwork. This stuff was easy. Why did the shinigami complain about is so much? The physics lesson that he's suppose to be paying attention to is significantly harder than this. Also Ichigo was still contemplating on how to tell his friends he was engaged. They may have been there for the dead portion of his 18th birthday party, which was about two weeks ago, but he and Rukia decided to keep it to themselves for a while longer.

The bell rang. Well, best get it over with now.

He made his way up to the rooftop with his friends. All of those who were spiritually aware were there. A few minutes in, right when Ichigo was about to tell them, she herself appeared flash stepping from the sky. Ichigo got up to greet her.

"Oi! I thought I told Hinamori to come." Although he was glad to see her, he was confused on why. Especially since she had the documents that he asked his third seat to get him for his lunch break in her hand.

"I had some free time and so I offered to do it for her. Plus it seems that Hiyori was giving her a hard enough time as it was."

"Really? Ugh, Hinamori has to be less submissive to her. Hiyori is becoming as lazy as Matsumoto."

The orange haired captain took her hand and they sat down where he was previously. The new documents replaced the ones he completed the ones he completed in class.

"Kuchiki-san! what are you doing here?" Orihime enthusiastically smiled at her.

"Just paying a visit, how are you Orihime? We didn't get to talk much at Ichigo's party."

"I'm doing great! Would you like to try once of my new cookies?" She held out green looking circles in a plastic container to Rukia who had turned pale.

"That's alright Orihime, I ate before I came here and not really hungry."

"Oh... alright then." Orihime still smiled softly.

Rukia nudged closer to her fiancee and Ichigo leaned into her as well. They did it unconsciously but didn't go unnoticed.

Of course Keigo had to perk up. "Hey Ichigo, getting a little close to Rukia-chan I see." All other conversations stopped to look at the couple in question.

"Huh? Um, oh." He reluctantly leaned back to where he was previously. Much to Rukia's disappointment.

"Oh come on, you guys have to admit that you at least like each other." Ichigo just looked away rubbing his neck.

"About that...we're." He glanced back at Rukia for help.

"We're engaged." she finished for him. The rest of the group had their jaws dangling. Except for Chad, he somehow didn't seem surprised. Orihime looked like she was about to cry.

"Guys?" Ichigo broke the silence after a few minutes of awkward silence.

"S-since when? You guys just met after practically 2 years."

"Look, it's... it's partially arranged." Ichigo still avoided the stares from the group.

"What do you mean partially arranged? Don't you want to marry her?" Tatsuki asked bewildered.

"Of course!" he shot back. "I just would've liked to wait a bit longer. As you said, we haven't seen each other in a long time before the party."

"So then, why are you?" Ishida pushed his glasses up with his middle finger.

"It's tradition for the prince of the soul society to be wed no later than two months after he comes of age. We found out the day he came of age." Rukia explained. Now that they told his group of friends they didn't even care if they were seen close anymore. Ichigo wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close to him.

_'The rest of the school day was going to be interesting.'_ he thought, and his friends did not disappoint. The whole time he got weird glares, questions or unneeded comments. Ishida and Chad were the first to recover and were most accepting about it. Ichigo for the most part ignored Keigo after his first comment about getting into Rukia's pants. Orihime was quiet and Tatsuki either sent glares at him or sympathetic looks at Orihime. The rest did all the questioning. The next few weeks are going to be a bit awkward Ichigo concluded at the end of the day.

But for now he had to focus on work. He didn't have much to do today besides that mountain of paperwork, or at least not anything that required immediate attention. So Ichigo decided that he could take a walk around the premises of his barracks with Nel after he picked her up. Ichigo felt like this was a good idea, he still got lost from time to time around the squad or didn't know where people were talking about when they mentioned a place. Also, it could be a good opportunity to try and learn who all was in his squad. He was never good with names or faces. Especially having to learn so many at one time.

About a half an hour after they started out, Ichigo saw a bunch of shinigami in an area together. Two were on the ground and Ichigo couldn't make out what they were doing down there. The one stood up shouting at the two on the ground while two others sat in a corner. Ichigo sighed, he'd better see what was going on and solve it. Nel was holding his hand, struggling to keep up with his now quickened pace. Then Ichigo stopped in his tracks and crouched down next to her. It was best not to get her involved if there was going to be a dispute of some sorts.

"Hey Nel, why don't you go play with that hell butterfly over there?" he pointed to the black creature in an alley with a dead end in between two buildings to their right. "But you have to stay in that area until I get back."

She nodded her head and skipped away to the butterfly. Ichigo turned back to the direction of the five disputing shinigami. As he got closer he discovered that the two on the ground working were from squad four. Suddenly the shinigami standing up kicked a squad four in the gut. The squad four member was now rolled over and clutching his gut. Ichigo was now close enough to hear the shouts clearly.

"What's with you? Are all the people from squad four this dumb? We gave you a simple job to do, to clean the walls and the tiles, and you can't even to that right!" He kicked the healer again.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Ichigo stepped out from the shadows.

"Kurosaki taicho!" the shinigami standing gasped. The two sitting down in the corner looked up. Ichigo saw that they were playing something like Mahjong. While the other squad member looked at him in fear, bruises on his face indicated they weren't too kind to him either.

"I was just seeing to that these squad four members were doing their job!"

"What job do they have here? They're not part of my squad, why should they have to clean up after my squad? This is grunt work, if anyone should be doing this, it should be you three instead of having the privilege to sit on your butts all day playing whatever it is your doing over there. Also, if i remember correctly, all three of you just graduated from the academy yesterday at that boring ceremony I was forced to go to."

The more Ichigo realized the angrier he got. The shinigami at fault began to look at him in fear as his spiritual pressure rose.

"In my squad you're going to have to earn your place, not just assume its yours. You two!" he pointed at the squad four members. "You have the rest of the day off. No, better yet you can supervise them as they take over the jobs they're making you do. After they make this place and that building to my right spotless come and see me. I'll train them personally to the point where they're too sore to lift their lazy butts off the ground. Also, if your captain questions where you were, you can tell her to ask me. Understood?"

All of them nodded. Ichigo then called Nel over to him. She gleefully ran over and had her hands cupped together.

"I caught it! I caught it!"

Ichigo's anger instantly went away and he smiled at the little girl as he picked her up. "That's great."

"Can I keep it?"

"I don't think we're allowed to."

"Awww."

An hour later Ichigo sat in the grass in front of his quarters with a pile of work on his right and left and clipboard in hand. Completed documents on his left and uncompleted on his right. Both piles weren't that large but Ichigo wanted this done now. If he finished this now he didn't have any more to do the rest of the week. Nel sat to his left with a pile of her own papers, though they were all blank or had little doodles on them. Why children like to color he'll never know, but at least it got them distracted and quiet.

Not long later did the group he scolded before showed up. _Damn, I really wanted this done. Too bad I can't be in two places at once... Hey wait!_ This would be a perfect time to put into effect the special abilities his grandfather had been showing him. It also works out since his hollow has been complaining about being trapped even more that usual.

The group waited before Ichigo who was just finishing up a document. He looked up to the group with a sadistic smile.

"Today is your lucky day you three! I'm going to be trying something new with you. Instead of fighting me directly, you're going to be fighting..." he stopped his sentence to wave right hand slowly across his face from left to right. A white mist surrounded his hand, some of the white mist clustered together forming something solid. His hand continued outward to his right and the mist flowed away a bit more and grew bigger. Already Ichigo's hollow mask was clearly visible and floated at his height while the mist took up a human shape. Eventually the mist settled into the form of Shiro who raised the mask from his face smiling at the three like they were new toys. And in a way... they were. "Him."

The three shinigami paled at the sight of the white version of the captain but obeyed their orders and started to train with him. At this moment Captain Unohana made an appearance.

"Hello Kurosaki- taicho. Any reason why my squad members are here and not doing their duties?" Although it didn't seem she was happy with Ichigo, she still looked at him with kind eyes. They kind of reminded him of how his mother would look at him.

"Hey Unohana taicho. Well right now I'm thinking they should hang around to heal that lot after my hollow is done with them," he flinched looking at the harsh training taking place. Thankful he didn't have to be receiving those blows right now. "However, I found them cleaning in my squad's barracks. I remember the first time I came here Hanataro told me that your squad is the one who takes up all the dirty jobs. I don't particularly like it or think its very fair. My squad should be able to be responsible enough to clean up after themselves. So if it isn't too much to ask I don't want your subordinates working for mine like the bunch of idiots I'm forced to deal with right now. Honestly I can't believe someone from the fifth would act like that."

"I understand your request...but there's one flaw with this situation."

"Really, what's that?"

"Those Shinigami aren't part of your squad. They're from the eleventh."

"Then why the hell were they here in the first place!" _I really need to remember who all is in my squad. _

* * *

alright that's it. hope you liked it. next chapter is gunna b a good one too so look forward to that

i looked through my hits on my story, the amount of readers has dropped considerably in the last 2 chapters, like it was steady the first five and then people didn't like the sixth and seventh and it made me sad... but i would like to thank all of you that are still reading my story and have added this to their alerts and favorites. i appreciate it.

and if you could, tell me in a review what you think has changed in this story that looses interest or what i should change and make better


End file.
